Ally, friend and family
by Farscape Maniac
Summary: "One thing that made me remember this man forever is the fact that he had given more than just his words of comfort to us at the toughest times, he gave us his heart."


Well after my Chiana POV I thought what the hell let's try another character. So I'm killing myself with this but if it doesn't work out I can always try again and learn from my mistakes. So here it is something different from what I write but ultimately something old. (You'll get it when you read it.) Reviews and feedback are loved. This is because this is the first time I have written from this character so any help will be treasured.  
  
____________________  
  
Ally, friend and family  
  
By Farscape Maniac  
  
____________________  
  
Once in a man's life you learn the good, the bad and everything else that goes with it. I feel as if I have lived more than once. It feels more than just one lifetime. I feel I have lived for at least five. I have learned there are things in life that cannot be taught but you must learn through it. Never judge anything from what you see because you could be wrong. You could be so wrong and you could miss that chance in your life. I almost did but maybe 'fate' meant for me to see that path.  
  
I stand on the hill of the Sun and Crichton house. It has been years and things have changed. Things always change but now I feel it cannot change anymore because I have lost a friend, an ally and most of all the man who taught me to live. I came not because it is a debt I owe, not because I have to but because it is what friends do, it is what family do. John Crichton is a wise man. I will never forget him.  
  
I never gave him the chance he was seeking when he first arrived on Moya. He put up with my behaviour, knew I thought him as inferior but he pushed on and I'm glad he did. Both our stubbornness even us out. He had been through so much since he was pulled onto Moya. He is what I call a warrior although he does not like the term.  
  
John Crichton was a man that would do what was right not for him but what was right for the universe. All he wanted was to be able to go home with Aeryn and live together. Happy and safe from the universe but priorities change and life changes, we change.  
  
If life had not been so hard for John maybe I would still have the chance to see him today. If he was not put through so many different tests, life's lessons or fate trials then I may stand in front of him and not in front of his grave.  
  
I have not seen him in over 25 years and now I wish I had because John is no longer with us but he is rested and peaceful. He is happy because he has survived and got what he always wanted. Love. Love was something that was important to him. Love as a family, love as a friend and the basic love, love for all beings.  
  
I stand with Aeryn with my arm around her shoulder. Once news got to me about John I came straight here. I missed his last breath, I missed his last words but I did not miss the friendship I had with him. She told me that he regrets nothing, he is happy and that he knows we, the crew of Moya had learned from him as much as he has learned from us.  
  
We went our different ways. Each with different goals but when it came down to it we all wanted to be loved, to be included into something. For three years in my life I had that. I had lost a wife and a son but I had gained a lifetime knowledge. Not from an inferior being but from someone with more emotion, more feelings and more life in him then we have in ours. We may have longer life spans but what we do in them ultimately tells us how we have treated it.  
  
He recorded a message for each of us. I looked at the image of him. The last one I will see. He has aged dramatically but his eyes still hold that blue that is rare. I listen to it. I am his friend, his best friend. I am not just the simple ally anymore I am proud to say that I knew John Crichton. Not the lower life form I thought he was, not the killer many think and defiantly not the enemy. He has saved countless lives and risked his in the process. Not once, not twice but so many times that I have lost count. Are all humans like this? I don't think so, it is individually John.  
  
So I stand in front of him, in front of his grave and say my final words.  
  
"Thank you John."  
  
I look at Aeryn. She looks at me with sadness and happiness in her eyes. She knew the time would come. She has watched her lover die twice. One to save the universe another from old age but both with the greatest love I have seen. He asked me for one favor. To make sure Aeryn, his children and his grandchildren were safe. That they would never go through the pain he had to go through. To never ever give up on life. But one thing that made me remember this man forever is the fact that he had given more than just his words of comfort to us at the toughest times, he gave us his heart.  
  
Aeryn walks back into the house and I stand there and watch the sun set. The wind picks up. I can still hear his voice fresh in my head.  
  
"Life is full of the unknown Dargo. Live it without regret, live it with hope. Thank you."  
  
His last words are planted in my heart. I have no regrets, none.  
  
"Be at peace John," I whisper. "Be at peace my friend." 


End file.
